Et déjà,le monde nous paraît un peu moins brillant
by LadySammy
Summary: 1735. James Norrington vient de mourir. Sa femme va rendre visite à une amie, elles se souviennent...


_« Et déjà… le monde nous paraît un peu moins brillant… »_

_1735, dans les Caraïbes_

La jeune femme descendit de la passerelle de bois et posa le pied à terre. Après une semaine de voyage à bord du _Rule Britannia_, Rosetta Norrington était heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme, et un léger sourire vint éveiller son visage rendu pâle, tant par le mal de mer que par le chagrin. Vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête, elle formait un étrange contraste avec les paysages aux couleurs chaudes et vives de l'île de Saint Vincent. Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis le drame… Rosetta Norrington était restée à Port Royal durant une longue semaine, enfermée dans la douleur et le chagrin, puis s'était décidée. Elle s'était résolue à laisser ses enfants quelques jours pour s'embarquer à bord du navire royal. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici, pourtant il lui semblait reconnaître les rues et le port que son amie lui avait si souvent décrits dans ses lettres. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la première fois où elles s'étaient rencontrées, ce jour où Rosetta s'était faite enlever, prise en otage à Port Royal par ce pirate… Jack Sparrow.

Rosetta frissonna légèrement, malgré le vent chaud qui balayait le port, et resserra ses doigts fins autour du tissu léger de sa robe noire. Elle hésita un instant quant à la direction à prendre, puis s'engagea sur un chemin menant à l'extérieur de la petite ville portuaire.

Elle marchait sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle posait le pied. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle suivait simplement le chemin de terre qui longeait la côte le long des falaises, le regard vague. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle avait fait le voyage jusque là, mais perdue dans sa douleur, après une longue semaine de larmes et de nuits blanches, cela lui avait paru la seule chose à faire. Elle revint enfin à la réalité lorsque, au détour d'un virage, elle aperçut au bout du chemin une maison de pierres blanches et au toit de chaume et de roseaux. Retenant ses larmes, la jeune femme brune esquissa pourtant un sourire.

A l'arrière de la maison, accroupie au milieu du jardin, Samantha s'évertuait à débarbouiller le visage couvert de terre du petit garçon qui se tenait face à elle. L'enfant gardait la tête baissée et se laissait faire, repentant, mais ses yeux rieurs ne trompaient pas la jeune mère, qui tentait de les ignorer et de garder un visage sévère. Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit garçon était redevenu propre.

« Et ne recommence pas Jack, tu as compris ? »

En guise de réponse, le petit garçon leva la tête vers sa mère et lui adressa un grand sourire. Samantha lui sourit doucement en retour, et lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. Le cœur serré, elle murmura : « Tu lui ressembles trop… »

Secouant doucement la tête, la jeune femme blonde reprit le panier qu'elle avait posé à terre et contourna la petite maison. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle se laisse aller aux souvenirs douloureux. Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre ans… il n'était plus temps de le pleurer encore. Et pourtant… Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée devant l'entrée qu'elle remarqua la silhouette immobile qui se dessinait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vue. Un instant, elle se demanda qui était cette étrange personne, immobile devant chez elle et qui ne disait mot. Puis elle la reconnut… Sous le choc, Samantha laissa tomber son panier au sol et porta la main à la bouche. Cela faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient vues, pourtant elle la reconnut presque tout de suite. C'était bien elle ! Rosetta Norrington… Samantha nota douloureusement les vêtements de deuil que son amie portait, et resta quelques secondes interdite. Ainsi lui aussi était parti… Lui aussi…

Rosetta s'avança timidement jusqu'à elle, encore perdue. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer de nouveau, les larmes revenir. Non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue jusque là, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester à Port Royal. Elle avait fui. Elle avait tenté de fuir sa douleur, et de trouver des repères, ailleurs. A présent, elle pleurait dans les bras de son amie, doucement, sans retenue, et s'abandonna à son chagrin, sentant autour d'elle les bras rassurants de Samantha qui pleurait avec elle.

Samantha versa le thé brûlant et posa les tasses remplies sur la petite table. Assise sur le sofa, Rosetta souriait faiblement, le regard une nouvelle fois perdu dans le vague. Encore surprise et troublée par la présence inattendue de la jeune femme, Samantha ne savait que dire. Ce fut Rosetta qui brisa le silence, et demanda doucement :

« Vos enfants sont-ils là ? »

Samantha la regarda lui sourire avant de répondre, surprise par cette question.

« Oui. Ma fille est dans sa chambre à lire, et le petit est dans la sienne… normalement.. ! Le plus grand est à la ville en ce moment. »

Elle s'arrêta, et observa, le cœur serré, le visage contracté de Rosetta. Des paroles si anodines, qui ne parvenaient pas à masquer la gravité des regards et la douleur ressentie.

« Cela fait si longtemps, Mrs Norrington… »

« Oui… Déjà quinze ans ! »

Samantha replongea dans le passé. 1720. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis. Et pourtant… tout était encore clair dans son esprit… Ce jour-là, Jack n'était pas revenu seul. Pour pouvoir échapper aux hommes du Commodore Norrington, le capitaine Sparrow avait du prendre une otage. Il l'avait embarquée sur le _Pearl_, et avait pu s'échapper de justesse. Sur le navire, il avait demandé à son second, Mr Gibbs, de s'occuper d'elle. Une fois à terre, c'était à elle qu'il avait demandé de prendre soin de son « invitée », le temps de trouver un navire marchand qui pourrait la ramener à Port Royal. Samantha se rappela de la jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvée, recroquevillée dans l'une des petites cabines du navire. Elles étaient devenues amies, elle la femme d'un pirate, et Rosetta, la jeune épouse du Commodore Norrington… Puis Rosetta avait du repartir, repartir dans son monde comme disait Samantha, mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient continué, étrangement, à s'écrire l'une à l'autre. La femme d'un pirate et l'épouse d'un Commodore… Deux mondes que tout séparait, et pourtant…

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » parvint enfin à articuler Samantha

Le regard de Rosetta s'assombrit douloureusement. C'était encore si récent que tout cela lui paraissait n'être encore qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar… Elle se revoyait dans la chambre d'enfant, penchée sur le berceau de son dernier-né, âgé de quelques mois seulement. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Puis on était venu la chercher. Un homme en uniforme se tenait dans le salon, et l'attendait, le visage fermé. Rosetta s'était sentie envahir par un étrange sentiment de peur, et s'était mise à trembler, tandis que le soldat lui annonçait la mort de l'Amiral Norrington.

« Il a été pris dans une embuscade, par une bande de contrebandiers » termina Rosetta, la voix tremblante. « Tous ses hommes furent tués avec lui. »

Atterrée, Samantha resta silencieuse, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentit soudainement très triste, pour cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler. Dans chacune de ses lettres, Rosetta lui confiait combien elle l'aimait et était heureuse d'être son épouse. L'Amiral Norrington, en dépit de sa carrière prestigieuse, avait su devenir un bon époux et un père attentif. Jack aussi lui avait parlé de Norrington, en de plus rares occasions il est vrai. Elle se rappela ce jour d'été, il y avait quelques années de cela. Gibbs était arrivé, essoufflé et l'air apparemment agité, et il s'était mis à débiter un flot de paroles. On venait d'apprendre que les hommes de Norrington avaient fait une prise importante. Tout un équipage de pirates venait d'être fait prisonnier. Et pour la plupart, c'était la corde qui les attendait. Jack avait enregistré l'information, silencieusement, puis Gibbs était reparti. Samantha n'avait pas oublié alors le regard que lui renvoya Jack, un regard étrange, où se mêlaient admiration et regrets, tandis qu'il avait murmuré « Norrington est un homme bien… »

« Je suis si désolée Rosetta… »

Elle ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire… Mais Rosetta ne pouvait pas se plaindre, elle avait été heureuse, James lui avait donné sept enfants, sept merveilleux enfants qu'elle chérissait plus que sa propre vie. Elle pensa à son aîné, James, âgé de quatorze ans. Le portrait de son père. Il était un enfant modèle et suivait ses leçons avec assiduité. Déjà il possédait une des meilleures techniques de combat à l'épée de l'île, et s'apprêtait à s'engager dans la marine royale.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rosetta reprit la parole à voix haute, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« J'ai été heureuse. Je me souviens du jour de notre mariage. La cérémonie s'était déroulée à bord de l'_Interceptor_. Il y avait une pendaison ensuite… »

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que de nouvelles larmes parcouraient son visage fatigué.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait si vite… »

Samantha serra les dents, réprimant elle aussi les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Une nouvelle sensation de malaise lui noua le ventre. Elle non plus elle ne s'était pas préparée à le perdre si tôt. Pourtant, elle se souvenait de ces mots terribles, que Jack lui avait lancés. « Il faut que je te prévienne, avait-il dit, un jour je disparaîtrai. Vite, et sans crier gare. Je suis un pirate. Je mourrai pendu au bout d'une corde, sous les coups d'un canon ou par la lame d'une épée. Il faut que tu le saches, que tu saches à quoi t'attendre… » Elle avait acquiescé de la tête, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de la réalité de ces mots. Jack était parti comme il l'avait dit, lors d'un abordage, sous les éclats d'un boulet de canon. Cette fois-là, l'équipage du _Pearl_ était revenu à Tortuga sans son capitaine… C'était Gibbs qui était venu trouver la jeune Mrs Sparrow, enceinte de son troisième enfant. Elle avait mis une journée à réaliser. Gibbs ne l'avait alors pas quitté de tout le jour, et pleurait et buvait en même temps. Puis elle avait compris. Le choc avait été d'une telle violence qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre.

Samantha serra un peu plus fort la main froide de Rosetta qu'elle tenait. Oui, elle pouvait comprendre à quel point cela faisait mal. Rosetta, remarquant la main crispée sur la sienne, leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son amie douloureusement contractée. Un bruit dans les escaliers puis des exclamations de voix les ramenèrent toutes deux à la réalité, et elles se retournèrent pour voir surgir dans le salon une petite fille blonde. Rosetta se mit à sourire tandis qu'elle apercevait trottiner derrière la fillette, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux interrogateurs, et s'accrocher d'une petite main à la robe de sa sœur. Elle se souvint. Rosetta se rappela de ces lettres, qu'elles s'échangeaient toutes deux, le plus discrètement possible, se confiant l'une à l'autre, et s'annonçant les naissances nouvelles comme les mauvaises nouvelles. Elles n'appartenaient pas au même monde, mais leurs vies se ressemblaient pourtant. Des maris souvent en mer, les longues attentes de leur retour, leurs enfants. Leurs vies respectives étaient faites des mêmes peurs et des mêmes joies. James ignorait cette correspondance insolite. Un jour pourtant, il avait découvert par hasard, à qui son épouse écrivait. Il était entré dans ses appartements, et était tombé sur une enveloppe mal rangée. « Sparrow » avait-il lu… Il avait d'abord été incrédule, puis s'était mis dans une colère folle. Comment l'épouse du Commodore, puis de l'Amiral, pouvait-elle garder contact avec la femme de son pire ennemi ?! Cela le dépassait. Pendant près d'un mois, il avait strictement interdit à sa femme de continuer une telle correspondance. Puis, il s'était résigné, et sans aucune forme d'explication, avait autorisé son épouse à reprendre cet échange, si elle le souhaitait. Rosetta n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ce soudain changement. James était passé, pour une raison obscure, de la colère à la compréhension… C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle l'aimait le plus. Car derrière le devoir et l'honneur que James Norrington portait haut, se trouvait un homme bon, compréhensif, et attentionné.

Rosetta observa avec tendresse son amie s'occuper de ses enfants, tout comme elle le faisait avec les siens. James était si fier de son fils, de son aîné. Il était toute sa fierté. Bien plus que des médailles ou des promotions, c'était le regard de son fils qui le remplissait de bonheur. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer, lorsqu'elle repensa au visage décomposé de son fils lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de son père…

« Est-ce que tout va bien Mrs Norrington.. ? »

Celle-ci releva la tête, et réalisa qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Face à elle, Samantha la regardait avec tristesse, serrant dans ses bras le petit garçon qu'elle avait pris sur ses genoux. Rosetta ne répondit pas, mais se remit à sourire légèrement en regardant l'enfant. Il lui ressemblait vraiment… Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois ce pirate qui l'avait enlevée à Port Royal, elle n'était pourtant pas de nature physionomiste, mais elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait appris sa disparition, il y avait quatre ans de cela. La nouvelle avait précédé de quelques jours la lettre parsemée de larmes de Samantha. Un soir, un lieutenant était venu trouver le jeune Amiral dans sa demeure. Visiblement agité, le jeune soldat avait alors annoncé la mort de l'un de leurs plus dangereux ennemis, Jack Sparrow. Rosetta n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un faible cri, à l'annonce de la nouvelle. L'Amiral Norrington, lui, n'avait rien dit. Il avait salué d'un geste de la tête le soldat qui était reparti. Une fois seulement la porte close, Rosetta l'avait entendu murmurer, le regard vague, « Mr Sparrow était un homme bien… »

Samantha poussa un soupir. Cette douleur si palpable que Rosetta ressentait, et qu'elle partageait avec elle, la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir et de revivre les mêmes blessures qu'au moment où elle avait du accepter, tant bien que mal, la mort de Jack. C'était le même cauchemar qui recommençait. Curieusement, la mort du _Commodore_ Norrington, comme elle continuait de l'appeler, lui signifiait, implacablement, que cette fois, tout était bel et bien fini.

Trois coups forts frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Reposant le petit Jack sur sa chaise, elle s'excusa auprès de Rosetta et alla ouvrir. Le visage familier qu'elle découvrit derrière la porte d'entrée, lui extirpa un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

« Monsieur Gibbs… Entrez, je vous en prie ! »

« Bonjour Miss Samantha. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Mr Gibbs l'avait toujours appelé de cette manière, même lorsqu'elle s'était mariée. A présent elle lui était reconnaissante de l'appeler ainsi. Elle préférait, autant que possible, ne pas entendre ce nom de famille qu'elle chérissait tant, et qui lui rappelait maintenant que douleur et désespoir.

« Mr Gibbs, j'ai une invitée. Je pense que vous vous connaissez… »

Le vieux pirate suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au salon, intrigué, et s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte tandis qu'il reconnaissait la jeune personne vêtue de noir.

« …Mrs Commodore ! »

« Mrs Norrington, vous vous souvenez peut-être de Mr Gibbs, qui prit soin de vous lors de… votre enlèvement à Port Royal. »

« Bien sur… »

La jeune femme s'était levée, et regardait à présent le vieil homme, le regard ému. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié non, elle se souvenait très bien de sa gentillesse et des égards qu'il avait eus pour elle à cette époque. Et puis… elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait été jadis sous les ordres de son mari…

Tandis que Rosetta lui souriait à présent franchement, Gibbs remarqua, comme Samantha quelques minutes auparavant, les vêtements noirs de la jeune femme. Il se retourna vers Samantha, qui lui confirma dans un regard douloureux la nouvelle.

« Permettez-moi de vous adresser mes plus sincères condoléances, Mrs Norrington… Je ne sais que dire… Mr Norrington était un homme honnête et respectable… »

« Merci Mr Gibbs. Merci… »

L'ancien pirate arborait à présent la même expression de tristesse que Samantha. Cela lui faisait un choc, il devait bien le reconnaître. D'abord Jack, maintenant Norrington… Le vieil homme eut un pincement au cœur et secoua doucement la tête. « C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers… » murmura-t-il pour lui, un profond sentiment de tristesse ancré dans son regard.

Gibbs resta quelques minutes, puis repartit, le cœur empli d'une nouvelle lassitude, non sans avoir auparavant serrer dans ses bras la petite Mrs Norrington. Le jour déclinait doucement, et les deux femmes étaient à présent toutes deux devant la fenêtre à regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. Plongées dans la mélancolie ou la tristesse, elles restaient silencieuses, unies dans une même douleur. Samantha finit par demander, doucement :

« Qu'allez-vous faire à présent Mrs Norrington… ? »

« Je vais retourner à Port Royal. M'occuper de mes enfants… »

Samantha esquissa un faible sourire, tandis qu'elle caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils qu'elle avait gardé serré près d'elle.

« Les enfants… c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste… »

Samantha regarda Rosetta, appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre le regard vide, et essuya de sa main tremblante une nouvelle larme. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau abandonnée, perdue dans un monde nouveau où personne n'était plus là pour lui indiquer la bonne direction. C'était fini. Ce monde qu'elle avait connu, dans lequel elle avait vécu et aimé, s'était définitivement envolé, en même temps que James Norrington.

Jack était parti.

James était parti.

_Et déjà, le monde leur paraissait un peu moins brillant…_

FIN


End file.
